


All It Was

by CJSpooks



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, camp_toccoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're conflicted and unsure, trying to define their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All It Was

The night was a blur of pain and pleasure.

It was:

Skin skin skin red white and blue bang zoom oh, he was there too.

They touched and it as electric and beautiful and tragic and it kept going and going. It did not end. They were two and one then two then one again…

To Nix, there was no denying what it was, what they had, what they were. But neither he nor Dick could actually say anything related to it. It came out all wrong, broken, not the perfection they felt.

They kept up one façade to protect another. Everyone knew, but it couldn’t be more than that. They couldn’t really know.

All it was…was unspoken. All it was…was a secret.

*

“Nix,” his name came out in a whisper.

Nix lit a cigarette in response. He could feel Dick’s gaze on him; though he wasn’t sure if it was one of love and fascination or hate and disdain. He was afraid to look.

“Hey,” Dick reached out and ran a hand through his hair.

Nix let out a breath and stared at the smoke floating to the ceiling. Nix turned his head to see Dick. He found bright eyes staring back at him. Bright eyes known for taking in everything and analyzing it completely. Bright eyes that shined through the dark in the room and in his mind. Nix turned his head back and smiled.

Beautiful.

“Do you want to know what I think?” Dick asked in the silence.

Nix continued to puff on his cigarette.

“All it was…”

Nix closed his eyes and braced for impact.

“Was love, Nix. Love. I know it.”

Nix put out his cigarette on the nightstand. “I know it, too.”

All it was…was out there. All it was…was love.


End file.
